


[Vid] La Mer

by condnsdmlk



Category: The Big Blue (1988)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Video
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/condnsdmlk/pseuds/condnsdmlk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music: La Mer | Nine Inch Nails<br/>Summary:<br/>I'll become the sky<br/>and I'll become the sea<br/>and the sea will come to kiss me<br/>for I am going<br/>home<br/>Runtime: 04:41</p><p>Made for the Eurovision vidshow at VidUKon 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] La Mer

[La Mer](https://vimeo.com/126710697) from [condnsdmlk](https://vimeo.com/condnsdmlk) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

[DW](http://condnsdmlk.dreamwidth.org/11311.html)|[LJ](http://condnsdmlk.livejournal.com/12107.html)|[Tumblr](http://condnsdmlk-vids.tumblr.com/post/121598817143/the-big-blue-1988-fanvid-made-for-the-eurovision)|[Download]() (mb)  



End file.
